Claire Bradley
Claire Bradley ' ( born '''Karina Vesna Marković ' ) is one of the many female protagonists of A Most Sensational Trial. She is James Bradley's wife and a somewhat unwilling participant in the events of A Most Sensational Trial, in which she goes to the Underworld and becomes involved in the affairs of government, as well as dispensing sagely advice to Asia about being a good Christian. Claire appears in the non-canon story The Convocation, where she initially appears after showering. She assists Gojira126's creations, and is quick to defend them from her husband's insults, as well as adopting a conciliatory approach to the rest of the characters that arrive. Appearance Being 27 years old, Claire is a pretty yet slim woman with shoulder-length golden hair and dark blue eyes. Normally, she wears a pink shirt and a long black overcoat, complete with dark blue gold-striped pants and black low-heeled shoes, along with a black purse that swings back and forth, and is always strapped to her right arm. When angered, she will use it as a weapon. Sometimes, she ties her hair back in a short ponytail. When sleeping, Claire wears a satin nightshirt, though her husband James always mistakenly describes it as a "satin negligee." Personality Rather like Asia Argento, Claire is an immensely kind-hearted individual by nature, and is also a devout Christian, although she is Serbian Orthodox, not Roman Catholic. There, however, the similarities end. Claire is a self-confident woman who has no qualms with asserting herself in her relationship with James. She is not afraid to tell him what she wants and what she doesn't want. Of course, that also invites James to say what he doesn't want or want. Despite the fact that mindless bickering is a common staple of their relationship, the two are deeply in love, being very affectionate and spending lots of time together ( although not all the time. Even Claire knows that there must be quality time for herself and James. ) Her rape by an anti-supernatural racist, however, shakes her deeply, as does the revelation that God is dead. With those two hefty things in mind, Claire becomes more glum and withdrawn, blaming herself for not doing something to prevent this. Her hatred of devils amplifies considerably because of this, assuming ( rightly ) that her husband's defense of devils led to her rape. Despite James' best efforts to console his wife, Claire remains this way, at least until Diadora Astaroth kidnaps Asia. Spurred on by the fact that Astaroth will rape Asia and make her part of his collection of nuns, Claire shrugs off her depression and actively aids in the rescue effort, defeating most of Diadora Astaroth's Pawns with the help of magically-reinforced Kevlar armor and Koneko Toujou's strength. Following this, Claire has more or less completely healed from her traumatic experience, but is still slightly withdrawn and still carries some traces of self-blame, although she does not let this on to James, for fear that he will worry even more. In her words, "he has already worried enough." She also still hates devils, but agrees to give it a "rest" after helping Rias Gremory reclaim Asia from Diadora's clutches. She is also a very tolerant person, willing to accept James' atheistic worldview, and being openly conciliatory towards Issei despite his perverted nature. The greatest example of this is when Claire works to rehabilitate Diadora's peerage, who eventually repay her for her kindness by taking on her as their King, replacing Diadora Astaroth as their master. Despite the fact that she is rather strong, self-confident, and independent, she also has a shy and modest side, which manifests itself most often when she is alone with James. Powers and Abilities While Claire is just a normal human, she possesses some skills in combat; namely marksmanship. *'''Marksmanship: Her childhood in Communist Yugoslavia left her with the knowledge of how to assemble, handle, and accurately fire several kinds of rifles, and she still retained that knowledge to the present day. *'Average Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Claire defeated one of Diodora Astaroth's Pawns in a brief duel- with a frying pan. Trivia *Claire is an ardent Serbian nationalist, being quick to proclaim that "Kosovo is Serbia!" to James' disdain. Since this universe features the triumph of Serbia over Kosovo, this is a very true statement indeed. *She is a fan of Japanese culture, being able to speak fluent Japanese. She is also a major otaku, which has made James hate anime and manga, even though he guiltily watched a season of Haiyore! Nyaruko-san ''when she left the CD out. *Claire sees Rias as her rival, since the latter is also a fan of Japanese culture. The devil heiress sees Claire in pretty much the same light, leading the two to have long arguments about obscure bits of Japan-related trivia... *Claire is also an amateur herbalist, and likes to use herbal remedies for wounds. *Her measurements are cm. Her height is 152 cm, or exactly 5'0. *She is fond of saying "da," the Serbian word for yes. *After her "promotion" to Baroness of the Underworld, Claire is the only human to have a peerage, since she's ''technically ''a devil. *Her theme is Yiruma's ''Kiss the Rain. *Claire is scared of her older sister Katyusha, despite the latter's very nice demeanor. Maybe it has to with the fact that Katyusha is a hardcore siscon towards Claire... Navigation Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Female Characters